Anjo do Inferno
by Girnevra Malfoy
Summary: Eu cometi um pecado, o de amar, mas não um homem, mas sim minha irmã menor.Eu sou Fleur Delacour e ela é Gabrielli Delacour


**Eu sei o que fiz é pecado. Mas como eu poderia me salvar da tentação? Do gosto? Do desejo? Do seu sabor?**

**Como eu poderia não amá-la? **

**Eu sei que devia amá-la como irmã, mas o que eu faço? Eu me apaixonei pelo pedaço do pecado que ela é.**

**Eu sei que sou Fleur Delacor, mas o que posso fazer se ela tinha de estar do meu lado sempre?**

**Como não poderia desejar aquela pela branca como neve, os olhos azuis como o mar, e tão profundos como o infinito, o doce aroma de seu perfume e seu corpo tentador como o pecado?**

**Gabrille Delator é minha tentação e minha perdição, o pecado em pessoa. Ela é minha irmã e amante.**

**26 de fevereiro de 1799, Palácio Delator.**

**O dia em que ela nasceu foi marcado como dia de festa e comemoração.**

**Mas para mim foi o começo do tormento.**

**Ela nasceu pura como toda a criança deve nascer, mas eu já sabia que em seu ser se transformaria em um ANJO DO INFERNO.**

**O primeiro ano eu fui à pessoa que não saia de seu lado, em seu berço eu a ninava e abençoava seus sonhos.**

**Mas isso já estava me transformando. Pois já desejava tirar a pureza de seus sonhos.**

**Nunca desejei nada impróprio e nunca cheguei a pecar.**

**26 de fevereiro de 1800.**

**Ela já era a princesa e a alegria do castelo.**

**Mas para mim esse primeiro ano foi de tormento.**

**Rezei em seu primeiro aniversario para poder deixar de desejar sua inocência.**

**Mas isso não ocorreu, pois agora sua pureza já estava marcada.**

**Seu corpo e mente agora eu sabia que me pertenciam.**

**Mas nesse ano você se foi.**

**Agora eu não poderia te ver. Pois eles que chamamos de nossos pais nos separaram.**

**Eu fui para o colégio interno e você foi para campo.**

**Eu deveria ser a boa e madura filha.**

**E você a pura e indomável filha.**

**E foi o que aconteceu.**

**Doze longos anos passaram.**

**Você não era mas a criança, agora já era uma flor desabrochado.**

**Também era o espírito revoltoso e indomável.**

**A rebelde revoltosa e pura da colina.**

**O meu anjo do inferno agora também era a amazona das colinas altas.**

**E eu não era mas a jovem de seu nascimento.**

**Agora eu já sou uma debutante, madura e perfeita menina.**

**A filha perfeita, educada, inteligente, sabia e …**

**Pura**

**Pura por fora, eu já não sou mas pura dês do momento em que você nasceu.**

**10 anos mas tarde…**

**Nosso reencontro…**

**O reinicio do meu inferno…**

**Agora eu já tinha 17 anos e ainda era tão pura quanto eles queriam.**

**Mas você se tornou àquilo que eu sabia que se tornaria.**

**A flor do pecado, o anjo com seus cabelos loiros brilhantes, seus olhos azuis radiantes, seu corpo esbelto, agora você se tornava para mim o meu eterno pecado.**

**E eu sabia que não teria mais volta, eu sabia que meu casamento já estava por vir, como sempre como "ELES" queriam.**

**E você estava pronta para entrar na corte, como a jovem AMAZONA, como "ELES" mandaram.**

**Nosso primeiro reencontro foi marcante, e o nosso dialogo o inesquecível.**

**- Fler Delacour. – Sua leve saudação com voz suave e melodiosa.**

**-Gabrielli Delacour. – Seu nome era mel, doce e puro.**

**-Eu fico contente em ver minha nobre irmã após anos.**

**- Não deves falar, jovem anjo da colina. Pois sua voz é néctar dos mortais. E seu nome é nosso eterno veneno.**

**- Sou inocente se por um acaso minha voz se tornou veneno. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo de sua voz que corresponde à voz do diabo.**

**Aqueles olhos com de mar agora brilhavam em seu mas estremo esplendo, pois seu ódio era evidente. Os meus deviam ter provocado alguma coisa nela pois naquele momento ela se foi.**

**Assim foi nossa única conversa, além das nossas palavras educadas trocadas por obrigação.**

**Mas nossos olhos mostravam nossos pecados já presentes.**

**5 meses depois.**

**Meu casamento esta marcado, e meu destino traçado.**

**Nós estamos prometidas a jovens da corte Inglesa, o qual tem um nome de prestigio.**

**Wesleys.**

**Dois homens nascidos no mesmo luar. Iguais em aparências.**

**Eu e Fred.**

**Você e Georg.**

**Nossos prometidos e futuros cúmplices.**

**Nada podíamos fazer com o nosso destino e com nosso pecado.**

**6 meses depois.**

**Nada sabíamos sobre nossos prometidos além de seus nomes.**

**E muito menos nós próprias nos conhecíamos.**

**Éramos irmãos.**

**Éramos inimigas.**

**Éramos amantes em nossas mentes.**

**Éramos nossos eternos pecados.**

**Nosso casamento próximo, nosso destino unido …**

**E por fim nosso pecado feito.**

**3 meses depois.**

**Por fim iríamos nos casar …**

**Com homens iguais …**

**Dia de nosso casamento …**

**noite de nossas núpcias …**

**noite de nossa descoberta …**

**E por fim nossa noite.**

**Nosso casamento foi lindo, mas a noite prometia algo…**

**Ao me recolher algo esta errado …**

**Em meu quarto se encontra você …**

**Não meu marido …**

**O qual já havia se recolhido …**

**Mas algo também estava certo …**

**Eles também estavam lá …**

**Nossos noivos …**

**Ambos despidos …**

**Idênticos em sua aparência …**

**E diferentes em atitudes …**

**Fred atrevido em sua nudez …**

**Georg acanhado como um virgem …**

**Você indiferente a tudo …**

**E eu excitada com aquilo …**

**E nessa noite foi diferente.**

**Ambos os gêmeos eram promíscuos, e possuíam o pecado como o nosso.**

**Ambos se desejavam.**

**E nos sabíamos, pos sentíamos o mesmo entre nós.**

**Um acordo foi feito no meio da noite …**

**Cada casal um quarto compartilharíamos no começo da noite …**

**No meio dessas noites a libertinagem estava solta …**

**Nos encontrávamos em um dos quartos …**

**No qual compartilharíamos o pecado …**

**Nos amaríamos …**

**Fleur e Gabrielli …**

**Fred e Georg …**

**E descobriríamos o gosto do pecado …**

**O gosto do prazer …**

**O gosto do errado …**

**O gosto do destino …**

**Compartilharíamos a mesma cama …**

**Na quais juntos …**

**Separados …**

**trios …**

**Ou solitários …**

**Nos entregaríamos ao prazer …**

**Todos estavam de acordo, eu,você, ele e o outro.**

**Descobrimos naquele quarto o prazer do qual todos queríamos...**

**Descobrimos nessa noite…**

**A pois minha entrada no quarto o nosso destino …**

**Sem pronunciar uma única palavra …**

**Os nossos pecados …**

**Destinos …**

**Liberdade …**

**E por fim a felicidade …**

**Porque somos ANJOS DO INFERNO...**


End file.
